There have been game machines that display a movie in which at least one object moves in a predetermined area. Among such game machines, there is known a game machine which uses the object in the movie to determine a prize winning and provides a specific benefit to a winner in the event of winning (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: U.S. Pub. No. US2007/0155464.